


The Perfect Sabotage

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cameos, Cliffhangers, F/M, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Investigations, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronwen's cafe is her livehood and an important part of her family. When someone begin to meddle with recipes, business, and ultimately her ownership of the cafe, she is forced to call in help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the bakery/sabotage fic I promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronwen has some issues at her cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. EfAD will be updated next.  
> Yes, the Uchihas are from the Naruto fandom. It's tough coming up with original characters and keeping track of them. So I resorted to borrowing characters from other fandoms.

The office where the detectives worked was expanded by the community center. The building now had two stories and was bigger. The agency consisted of a bullpen with a reception desk. The main office was just past the bullpen. Derek and Stiles sat in the new office.

"Our very first case involved murder, blackmail, and a missing person." Derek began.

"There someone began to graffiti the school and a body turned up." Stiles took up where Derek left off.

"A pirating ring resulted into another murder in Brooklyn." Derek said.

"Mr. Romeo terrorized the women of Brooklyn." Stiles recalled.

"After that, we helped a friend find a loved one." Derek continued.

"An art thief took a violent turn in our next case." Stiles stated.

"Then a serial rapist and murderer came for one of our own." Derek said, scowling at the memory.

"Finally, a prank wave hit our hometown."' Stiles finished.

"We solved all of those cases and brought justice. It's what we do." Derek stated.

"Now, we've finally expanded. We can apply for a real license." Stiles announced.

* * *

Dylan, Bronwen, and Ryan had dinner together. They were all hungry from a long day.

"I need to find an assistant coach for a JV team." Dylan was saying.

"Have you asked any old players?" Bronwen suggested.

"Some are coming to the interviews." Dylan replied.

"I'm hiring more people for the cafe." Bronwen mentioned.

"Sasuke is a huge jerk, Bron." Ryan warned. Bronwen sighed.

"His family keeps trying to buy the cafe and because of their interest and some red tape, I can't fire him." she responded.

"You could never sell." Dylan stated.

"That's right. But trying telling that to the Uchihas. They won't take a no for an answer." Bronwen groaned.

"Have you learned what is causing the sabotage?" Ryan asked.

"No, but if this keeps happening, I'll have to call Stiles and Derek." came the reply.

* * *

Elsewhere, some mystery persons met up.

"What should we do next?" someone asked their boss.

"Keep it up. We've come very far." came the reply.

"Yes, sir. Do you want us to depart now?" the person wanted to know.

"Why ask? You know the drill." their supervisor commanded. They nodded and filed out. They had a job.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone undergoes a little change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

The Hales, Argents, Townsends, Isaac, Ryan, Danielle, and Stiles gathered for breakfast. They toasted bagels and scrambled a ton of eggs. There was so much meat and bacon on the table.

"Where are the tomatoes and potatoes?" Danielle asked.

"The tomatoes are in the crisper and the potatoes are in the bowl." Cora answered. Just then Allison found the peaches and strawberries.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"Don't hog the peaches," Ryan whined.

* * *

At the cafe, Sasuke, Tenten, and Utakata were on their first day. They learned all of their duties when they were on the register, waiting tables, or baking in the back. Safety regulations were drilled into their heads. They signed release forms and filled out general financial and payment forms. After the basic and routine things were done, they were sent to get to work. Their first day would be a rush.

At SI headquarters, Bucky, Jane, Darcy, and Danielle were going around their usual routine. They read over evaluations of products, project cost estimates, and went through patenting procedures. The day was pretty ordinary. A few testing mishaps (mostly Tony's fault), some wild meetings (again Tony), and some business deals (all Pepper). Nothing really changed.

* * *

In the meantime, Malia worked the desk at the detective agency that day. She funneled all paper work, cases, and scene pictures through Allison, Cora, and Erica. Any cases that couldn't be solved on the spot was sent to Stiles, Derek, and the other main detectives. Anything serious was then sent to the police for further legal investigation.

Each detective had a little cubicle if they weren't the one taking cases that day. Personal items and cute decorations were tacked onto cork boards and stuck on the faux walls.

"This is awesome! I have more space to spread my tech!" Skye was thrilled.

"Don't go too wild. Our rent for the space foots the electric bill." Derek warned.

* * *

While the detectives were decorating their new space, the players were at the summer lacrosse training camp. Dylan was about to announce the new assistant coach.

"Gather around, team!" Dylan yelled. The new and old recruits ran to sit on the sidelines.

"This fine gentleman is Obito Uchiha. He is the Varsity assistant and JV head coach. Treat him with respect, or you will be out on your asses." he announced. The teens welcomed him with loud shouts and pats on the back.

"Get back on the field! I want another title this year!" Dylan commanded.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch, watching a cheesy soap opera Steve loved. Steve gasped when Sam on General Hospital fell down the steps. Bucky groaned. The things he did for love.


	3. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cafe is getting hounded inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Sorry, if it is kinda short, it is partly a filler chapter.

At the cafe, Bronwen's new workers blended in seamlessly. Well mostly. All of the teens couldn't stand Sasuke. His work ethic was terrible and he ruined batches of food. Currently, Hinata was assistant chef to Clint, and she was put in charge of fixing the batches of ruined food or helping Clint cook more.

Right now, Shino was ripping Sasuke a new one for not helping with the cleaning up. The arrogant boy shrugged the complaining off.

"You can't kill me." he laughed.

"I could kill you!" Shino shouted. Shikamaru and Heather grabbed their friend.

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

While Shino was threatening Sasuke, Malia, Isaac, Ryan, and Alicia were at Steve's art studio for art therapy. Steve gave his patients an assignment.

"Close your eyes and paint how you see a sunset. Don't overthink it. Just go with the flow." he instructed. The teens picked up their paintbrushes and started to paint. As they painted, Steve gauged their emotions through the colors and lines. He would pass it along to their therapists.

* * *

The next day, Boyd and Erica went on a date. They went to the aquarium. They had fun watching the dolphins and fish interact with their environment.

"Thank you for taking me to see the animals." Erica smiled. Then she kissed Boyd hard. He grinned and held her close.

* * *

That evening, Bronwen and Clint went cleaning up the cafe. All of sudden, Madara Uchiha arrived in his crisp, stuffy suit with some of his relatives; Kagami, Itachi, and Shisui behind him. Bronwen rolled her eyes but hid it to be professional.

"I am willing to offer a higher price for your establishment." Madara started.

"I am sorry, but my decision remains the same. I will not sell." Bronwen responded. Kagami, Itachi, and Shisui looked relieved for a second before they faked scandalized expressions on their faces.

"Okay, ma'am. Have a good day." he forced out before he and his family stomped away.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had some time to themselves. Stiles cuddled into Derek's chest. 

"We're getting approved to take the P.I. test." Derek mentioned. Stiles jumped up.

"Really?! That's great!" he exclaimed. Derek hugged his boyfriend close, kissing him sweetly. They'd made it big.


	4. Red Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronwen asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. EfAD will be updated next.

Peter and Chris went out for lunch. They went out to a tiny cafe that made paninis. The men enjoyed having time to themselves.

"Allison wants to work at the detective agency. I'm worried." Chris was saying.

"Malia, too, but I wouldn't be too worried." Peter replied.

"After what happened to Darcy, i can't help but be worried." Chris sighed.

"Allison will be fine. Don't let your worry become paranoia." Peter reassured. He paid for the meal and the service. He got up and Chris grabbed his hand. He kissed Peter softly.

"Thank you for the reassurance."

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles and Allison went to the cafe for lunch. Stiles ordered a sandwich and soup. Allison opted for pasta with a side salad. They enjoyed the delicious lunch, talking about the exam.

Fugaku and Itachi arrived. Fugaku was appraising the cafe while Itachi only wanted a muffin. Allison noticed their stuffy attitude.

"That's the family trying to buy the cafe." she gasped.

"Ryan told me about a brat from that family. His name is Sasuke and Bronwen won't let him go on deliveries because of his bad attitude." Stiles commented.

"Why is he still here?" Allison asked.

"There is a lot of red tape. She can't fire him." Stiles answered.

"Ugh. Poor Bronwen." Allison sympathized. Stiles was about to reply when all the hell broke loose. Fugaku was yelling and ridiculing the staff. Itachi was horrified, he tipped Tenten extra. In the end, Itachi dragged his father out of the cafe, but not before buying all of the patrons muffins.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to a baseball game. The Chicago Cubs was facing the Yankees for the World series. The game was a no hitter with the Chicago Cubs losing once again. They cheered for the Yankees and joined in the huge fanfare.

"I don't even like the Yankees, but that was painful for the Cubs." Brett cringed. Everyone nodded. Maybe, they would break their bad luck some day.

* * *

A few days later, Derek, Stiles, and Allison were filing old cases in the new cabinets when Bronwen arrived. The cafe owner looked stressed and haggard.

"Woah, Bronwen, sit down." Allison said, leading the woman to a chair. When everyone was seated, Bronwen began her tale.

"Too many things have gone wrong at my cafe. We "lost" food orders, messed up stock, ruined customers' food." she revealed.

"We can investigate. Maybe we'll get answers." Derek offered.

"Thank you!" Bronwen was relieved.

* * *

While Bronwen was relaying her tale, the villains met in a secret location.

"How do we want to do this? Do you want it to be subtle?" a person asked their boss.

"Yes. Getting caught won't help." their boss stated.

"Alright, sir." they replied.


	5. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cafe has a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Cora, and Allison began their investigation. They would be searching the cafe for any evidence. So they began their search in the backroom. They went on to check out the kitchen and the display case.

"Guys, I found a form. This is the original order." Cora announced.

"This is from when the sabotage began. We need to find the other forms and signatures." Derek said as he examined the white paper.

"Let's ask all of the people that signed for the order." Boyd suggested.

A few minutes later, the detectives had their suspect list put together with the Uchihas on top. They got an interview with Itachi and Kagami.

"How did you make your fortune?" Liam asked under the gist that this was a school paper.

"Our family owns a conglomerate of different baking franchises." Kagami answered.

"What do you look for in the franchises? What do they sell?" Liam asked.

"We deal with cupcakes, muffins, cookies, the works. Everything you would look forward to whenever your mom baked." Itachi answered.

"And you are based in New York?" Liam wanted to know.

"In all of New York. Well, except for Brooklyn." came the reply.

"That is all we will need for today. Thank you for your time." Liam smiled as he shook hands. Then he packed up his things and called Stiles. He had a lot of evidence now.

* * *

The cafe was having its usual rush hour. Hinata and Clint were cooking while Sasuke loaded dishes in the dishwasher. Bronwen was supervising. They were working hard to keep up. When the rush ended, they'd be exhausted.

Dylan worked at the register. While Tenten and the others waited on the tables. The teens took turns taking orders and hanging them up at certain places for Bronwen to take. While Dylan calculated the orders and made copies of bills in turn for the wait staff to deliver to the customers.

Shino and Utakata made deliveries to Pepper and Thor. Pepper smiled her thanks as she took the lunch and paid.

"Thank you so much! I was craving this all day." Thor beamed. He paid them a generous tip and waved goodbye.

* * *

 Bucky was off for the day, so he treated Steve and his patients to Bronwen's goods. They sat down and Tenten came to take their order. All of the teenagers decided on a green tea smoothie. While Bucky and Steve ordered sodas. They all loved the drinks and were actively talking. In the end, the teens thanked Bucky for the treat, hugged Steve and headed home.

* * *

After the cafe went mostly silent, the teen workers gathered in the back. They were all tired and just ready to go. The wait staff had their tips gathered. They were putting them away in order to take the money home.

"Today was pretty good." Heather mentioned.

"No issues, orders were good. I'd say it was." Shikamaru replied.

"Awesome," Tenten grinned.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had alone time. Steve sat in Bucky's lap. He leaned into Bucky's gentle hands.

"You were great with kids the other day." he was saying.

"They are great kids." Bucky shrugged.

"Would you like to have kids?" Steve asked.

"Definitely. I've always wanted kids." Bucky replied. Steve beamed and kissed Bucky.

"Then we need to start talking about kids."


	6. The Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives dig deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 will be posted tmw.

The detectives had another meeting. They needed to discuss their findings.

"The Uchihas are definitely possible suspects. They buy up family owned cafes and bakeries all over New York, but they don't have one here in Brooklyn." Liam said.

"Madara is who we focus on." Stiles decided.

"If necessary," Derek began.

"I can call in Thor." he finished.

* * *

A hour later, Kira and Malia were out shopping. They went into a Starbucks for a secret item on the menu when they overheard Itachi and Sasuke having an argument.

"I don't like how Father is treating your boss." Itachi was saying.

"Aniki, he always get what he wants." Sasuke replied.

"Well, there is a first for everything!" Itachi's voice rose.

"Why can't you fall in line?" Sasuke glared at his brother. Itachi glared back and stomped away. He wasn't worth getting arrested over.

* * *

That afternoon, Peter and Malia had father and daughter bonding time. They went roller skating. They had fun skating together. Peter taught her how to balance better. Malia laughed and hugged her Dad. She was so happy.

* * *

That night, the pack met in the warehouse for the full moon. They stripped and shifted into their wolf and coyote forms. They split up and went to do their own things. Liam and Brett played with each other. Isaac napped between Boyd and Erica. Derek, Cora, and Malia played hide and seek while Peter watched fondly. Stiles and Chris watched them folic as they spent all the full moon relaxing.

* * *

The morning after the full moon, Derek and Stiles cuddled into each other in their bed. Derek was always more tired than usual after it passed.

"You feeling alright, Der?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. I guess the expansion took more energy than I thought, and I'm feeling it now." Derek replied. Stiles kissed Derek's temple and cuddled closer.

A minute later, there was a knock at the door and Cora came in. She looked worried and was tense. The couple immediately sat up.

"Cora, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"We have a huge problem. This case just got less clear cut." she announced. Stiles and Derek hopped out of bed. What was happening?


	7. Deep Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror strikes the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. The prologue for Evil Rings of a Circus will be posted next.

Parrish and his squadron arrived at Bronwen's cafe. Sasuke had been found in the freezer. Frozen meat was stewn everywhere, some dripping blood. Sasuke had a bleeding wound to his chest right where his heart was.

The coroner; Melinda May looked under his fingernails, on his extremities, and at the wound.

"He was attacked here, but he fought. The killer must have been close enough and covered his skin because Sasuke didn't scratch him." she reported.

"So, Sasuke fought back?" Parrish asked.

"I assume that if he did, he would have skin under his fingernails. However, I can confirm that if he did, the wound on his chest would be a single entry point. It was a lot longer than most knives because he fought back and the knife cut deeper and longer." she responded.

"So much for a murder weapon match," Parrish sighed. He allowed Melinda to take the body away for an autopsy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett and Liam were at Brett's apartment. Brett had Liam in his lap, kissing him softly.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie," Liam sighed as Brett kissed down his neck.

"Plans change," Brett smirked. Liam chuckled before leaning back in for a kiss. Plans were definitely changed.

* * *

After lunch, the detectives had a meeting.

"The Uchihas might not be suspects." Allison was saying.

"There could be a new player." Isaac suggested.

"Sasuke could have enemies. He wasn't the nicest." Stiles pointed out.

"They will want justice anyway possible." Derek warned.

"Beware of them. They will destroy you if they must." Liam stated.

* * *

 The next day, Kira, Malia, and Stiles went to a water park nearby. They had fun on the water slides, riding the waves and navigating the rivers, dancing in the sprinklers, and eating snow cones.

"School will start soon," Kira groaned.

"I know. I don't want to acknowledge it." Stiles replied.

"Me neither, if you act like the elephant in the room isn't there. It's not as bad." Malia added.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had alone time. Bucky wrapped himself around Steve.

"Bronwen is distraught. Ryan told me that one of her employees was killed the night before." Steve sighed.

"I know. Some guys at work were late because the whole road was blocked off." Bucky replied.

"I hope this doesn't set Ryan back. She's gotten through some major milestones." Steve responded. Bucky hugged him closer.

"She will be fine. Ryan is a fighter." he reassured.


	8. Expanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives might need to expand the list of suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

Two days later, the detectives visited Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Itachi.

"What kind of relationship did you have with Sasuke?" Stiles asked.

"It wasn't good. He was very short with us. He got irritated so quickly." Shikarmaru answered. Naruto started a rant.

"He was terrible to us! Sasuke was always expecting us to forgive him when he messed up, but he blew up if we as much thought the wrong way!" Naruto shouted.

"He was...short tempered," Itachi finally said.

"I have to agree. He did have a tendency to fly off the handle." Shino nodded.

"Thank you for your time," Stiles said. He left them alone. Sasuke definitely had enemies.

* * *

While Stiles talked with the boys, Heather was talking to Hinata. She was trying to calm her down. Hinata was clearly uncomfortable and nervous.

"Hinata, please calm down and drink your tea." Heather was saying.

"I can't, Heather. I just can't." Hinata responded. Heather sighed, realizing the other girl wasn't going to explain what was bothering her.

* * *

 A few days later, the girls had the day off. They went to a spa for bonding time. They got body wraps, massages, hair treatments, facials, manicures and pedicures.

"I needed this," Danielle sighed as they relaxed into their chairs.

"I haven't been this relaxed in a long time," Cora smiled.

"Just relax, guys. Just relax." Allison laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Isaac, Mason, and Boyd went to see the Yankees play the Cubs again. This time, the Cubs won the game and Liam was so excited about it. He bounced around. 

"My dad is from Chicago, so he got me hooked on the team when I was a toddler." he explained.

"Wow, you got so in it." Derek commented. Brett grinned.

"Cute." Liam blushed as he sat down again.

* * *

While the boys were watching the Cubs win, Bucky and Steve were in their apartment. Steve sat in Bucky's lap as they researched adoption agencies on the laptop.

"I have a list of three that I ran by some friends in social work." Steve mentioned.

"Do we want a baby, young, or a teen? Do you mind siblings?" Bucky wanted to know.

"I wouldn't mind older kids. I want a big family, so siblings are okay," Steve smiled. Bucky kissed Steve.

"We're going to have a family."


	9. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Briggs brings up a difficult topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

The Hales, Argents, and Townsend families gathered for breakfast with Isaac, Stiles, and Ryan. They had toasted bagels for breakfast. They laid out lox, sausage, cream cheese, and honey to put on the staple breakfast item. A platter of seasonal fruit, and tomatoes were nearby.

"I am starving. Pass me another bagel, please?" Stiles said.

"Take more if you have to. We made plenty." Allison smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, Alicia and Ryan attended a therapy session with Rose and Azalea Boyd.

"Today, we will deal with grief and how it varies. You both experienced grief in different forms and events." Dr. Briggs began. The girls stiffened visibly.

"Maybe we should wait." Alicia said with Ryan nodding her agreement.

"Girls, you can't run from this," their therapist began.

"The more you do, the more it hurts." she finished. Rose and Azalea seemed to agree with Dr. Briggs.

"Okay, we'll do it." Ryan sighed.

A hour later, Malia and Isaac were brought in next after the tearful session. Shocked silence fell when Dr. Briggs revealed today's topic. Malia was already close to tears and Isaac had a stiffness in his posture. With shaky voices, they explained their triggers for their grieving. At the end of the session, Dr. Briggs thanked them for their time and cooperation.

"Good, today has been full of progress. I am proud of you all." Dr. Briggs smiled.

* * *

The next day, Peter and Chris had some alone time. Chris cuddled into Peter's side, his head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Malia came home with red eyes. Therapy was tough yesterday." Peter said.

"Yeah, I talked with Boyd's father and Alicia had the same issue." Chris responded.

"She calmed down after awhile and said she felt better. I'm happy she's seeing someone about her grief." the werewolf replied. Chris hugged Peter closer.

"One day, maybe we can do what they are doing." he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles and Cora located Obito and Setsuna. They interviewed them about Sasuke.

"Sasuke could be brash, but he spoke his mind. I respect that." Setsuna answered.

"He always agreed with his dad and the adults of the family even if they were in the wrong." Obito grumbled. The mixed answers made the detectives realize that Sasuke wasn't such a simple guy.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had some time to themselves. They cuddled in their bedroom, looking at their own baby pictures.

"You look so cute when you eat spaghetti." Bucky smiled. Steve blushed,

"I knew I should have gone through this before I let you see it." he sighed.

"No, this is just too cute to hide. I hope that our kids are this cute." Bucky replied.

"We will have kids, trust me." Steve beamed.


	10. Little Toy Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has an important meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. ERoaC will be updated next.

A week later, Dylan and Obito were holding the Varsity and JV tryouts. All the regular players came with some new faces. The players played a mock gamer and whoever was good was taken out of the game midway, giving the others a chance to prove themselves.

"Who is the freshman girl?" Dylan asked as they watched a young brunette give a stellar defense. Obito looked at the list and called her out of the game.

"That's Hanabi Hyuga. She was a legend at the training camps this summer." Kiba Inuzuka mentioned to Naruto.

"I'm putting her on JV." Obito announced as he wrote her name down.

"Man, I wanted her on Varsity." Dylan sighed.

* * *

Peter and Chris went out on a date. They went to a grilling place in the Upper Eastside. They grilled beef, pork, and bits of chicken. They talked and flirted like they were teens again. Peter kissed Chris sweetly. The former hunter laughed and pecked his cheek.

Bucky and Steve were at their apartment. Steve cuddled into Bucky's lap. A few minutes later, Becca knocked on the apartment door and waited patiently for Bucky to answer. When he opened the door, he beamed and grabbed her up in a bear hug.

"Baby sister! When did you get in?" he asked.

"Yesterday. I heard about the adoption." Becca responded.

"Yeah. Are you gonna help us with the search?" Bucky replied.

"Well, actually, one of my patients is looking for a closed adoption. She's a single mother. She is already five months pregnant with her next child." Becca answered.

"Can we meet with her?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, you can. I will give you her contact information with her permission." Becca replied.

* * *

The next day, Steve was having an art therapy session.

"Paint what you felt at the last therapy session." he said. The teens froze, thinking that they had escaped that. Reluctantly, they painted their feelings, not necessarily making shapes or faces.

"Dr. Briggs will see this as part of your therapy session. She'll talk to you about them next time." Steve said as he dismissed them.

* * *

A few hours later, the detectives met to discuss the evidence and the interviews.

"We have a whole list of suspects that isn't getting smaller." Cora was saying.

"This case is problematic at best. We need to be looking for who sabotaged Bronwen's bakery." Kira pointed out.

"What about a trap? It's worked plenty of times." Boyd suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Malia agreed.

"We need to get this plan in order now." Derek replied.

* * *

That night, Hinata was looking around the area. She was going to stay in the cafe for a bit before Stiles got there. As if on cue, Stiles walked up to her.

"Hey." he greeted.

"D-did you come alone?" she stuttered, as she looked at her shoes, wringing her hands nervously.

"I can't say that anyone didn't follow me, but we should be safe." Stiles replied. Hinata sighed into relief.

"Follow me to the safe room. We can talk in there." she responded. Then they stepped inside and made sure to stay quiet if someone listened in.

"I think I know what was happening at the cafe." Hinata began. Stiles was going to reply when someone cleared their throat. They turned only to freeze as they both stared down the barrel of a gun.


	11. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense situation continues to mount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 will be posted tmw.

Stiles and Hinata were huddled together. A gun was pointed at them both.

"Aren't you Setsuna? You're Sasuke's uncle." Stiles said.

"You are a smart one. Too bad I have to kill you." Setsuna replied.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"You should have left us alone when we tried to get the cafe." came the reply.

"I knew it! Sasuke was behind everything!" Hinata exclaimed. As if on cue, Setsuna started a furious rant.

"You killed him! He was our only hope of getting that shop!" he shouted. Moments later, Setsuna settled down with a dark chuckle.

"Well, until I get my answers, you two can be my hostages." he stated.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, the police was swarming the cafe. When Stiles hadn't come out, Cora called 911, while some of the teens went inside. Currently, the officers was trying to get in without tipping off whoever was inside.

While the police were converging on the cafe, Setsuna was walking with his gun pointing at his hostages. Stiles kept looking at Hinata. She was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. She looked so close screaming, the girl was already into tears. A few minutes later, she stopped.

"I did it! I killed Sasuke that night!" The others froze. Stiles was shocked but immediately knew that is what she came to tell him. Setsuna was shaking with pure, burning fury.

"Hinata, what happened in the freezer?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't meant to. I swear!" Hinata exclaimed before beginning her tale.

* * *

_Sasuke was in Bronwen's office, rummaging through her desk. A moment later, Hinata walked in, expecting her boss to be there.  
_

_"Sasuke! What are you doing in here?" Hinata was shocked._

_"I, uh, had to change some contact info on my paperwork." Sasuke replied quickly, angling his own body to hide the desk._

_"You can't be in here! I'm going to call Bronwen. Maybe she can help you." Hinata declared as she started for the door. Sasuke caught her arm._

_"Hinata, I will give you all of my money. Just don't tell." he said as he attempted to strike a deal. Hinata was about to reply when she saw what Sasuke had tried to hide. Realization dawned and anger set in._

_"I don't want your dirty money. I know what you're really here for!" she promptly declared._

_"You better keep your mouth shut. It would be a shame if little Hanabi had an 'accident'." Sasuke sneered._

_"I don't think Neji would take too kindly to you threatening my sister!" Hinata wasn't impressed. Sasuke growled and stormed up to her. She ran and tried to hide in the freezer. Sasuke caught up to her, and wrapped his hands around her neck, ready to kill her._

_Hinata frantically searched for something to ward the older boy off. Utakata had left the ice pick in the freezer. Her hand wrapped around it and she stuck out. Sasuke screamed as the weapon found its target. The boy tried to pull the pick out. He succeeded only to gasp as he hit the ground dead. Hinata sat up and started to freak out._

_"I'm so sorry!"_

* * *

 "There was nothing I could do, so I left. You know the rest." Hinata said. All of sudden, Setsuna's hired men arrived, dragging in some teenagers; Shikamaru, Ryan, and Malia. 

"What is going on?" Malia asked.

"I want the cafe and revenge. No one is leaving." Setsuna stated.

Outside, the police began negotiations to distract them. An ops team was moving into the back of the cafe. The tension could be cut with a knife. One false move and everyone could get hurt.

* * *

Inside the cafe, Setsuna made his decision.

"One of you make Ms. Hyuga here an example. Don't cross my family." he commanded. One of the men aimed his gun at Hinata and clicked the safety off. Stiles and Malia were furious while the others screamed in fear. Shikamaru jumped in front of her and the bullet went into his shoulder.

"Stupid boy!" Setsuna was furious. The man went to aim again, only to be tackled when the ops team burst in.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" Lance commanded. They all dropped the guns, while another officer tackled the wannabe assassin. The teens sobbed in relief, they were safe now.


	12. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna is taken in custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-epi will be posted next.

The police station was swamped with the aftermath of the hostage situation. The police officers led Setsuna and his hired goons into a cell. They were pissed that they got caught.

"You said we'd get away, Setsuna!" one of the minions glared at him. The police escort wasn't impressed in the least.

"You idiots should know by now that isn't true." an officer spoke flatly. They fell silent but still seethed with fury.

* * *

While Setsuna and co were being taken to the cells, Bobbi was focused on Hinata's statement. She didn't want to push her too far.

"I didn't mean to kill him. He was choking me, and all I could think was to fight him off." Hinata was saying as she trembled.

"Oh, she's shaking, my baby is so scared!" Hitomi Hyuga cried.

"What happened that night, exactly?" Bobbi asked.

"I found him going through Bronwen's things. He's been messing with our food orders." Hinata began before back-stepping to start at the very beginning.

"His family has been trying to buy A Taste of Home for months. Bronwen refuses to sell. So he's been messing with inventory, orders, and recipes ever since." Hinata revealed.

"He was behind the sabotage?" Hitomi gasped. Hinata nodded before resuming her tale.

"Yes, when I caught him, he tried to bribe me. When that didn't work, he threatened Hanabi..." Hinata said as she proceeded to explain the entire timeline of events.

"That bastard did what?!" Hiashi Hyuga hissed.

"Hinata, you defended yourself. I doubt you'll go to jail, but you'll need to speak to both the DA and ADA." Bobbi said.

"Oh, thank gosh!" Hinata was relieved.

"Go home, Hinata. I'll set up an appointment." Bobbi said as she ended the meeting.

* * *

At the hospital, the detectives and Ryan were given the all clear, but Shikamaru had to stay overnight. Bronwen approached the group as they searched for his room. Ryan ran into her sister's arms. After Bronwen released her sister from the hug, she greeted the group.

"Thank you so much, you saved my cafe and Hinata." Bronwen smiled.

"It's okay," Derek replied.

"Thank you still. How about some brownies on me?" came the reply.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve met with Iliana and Andrew Jones. Iliana was a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. Andrew had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, we are James and Steve Barnes." Bucky said.

"We call him Bucky." Steve added. Iliana shook their hands.

"I am Iliana Jones, and this little man is my son Andrew." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Steve smiled.

"Now, will you be keeping Andrew when you give your unborn child for adoption?" Bucky asked. Iliana shook her head sadly.

"I am giving both of my children up for adoption. I have no choice, I have terminal cancer. My illness will be in its final stage by the time I have my child." Iliana sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Bucky said. Iliana nodded,

"There is no need. I want my children to have some morals. You are a great choice." she said. Steve smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much! We will make sure they are the best people they can be." Bucky beamed. Iliana smiled. For the first time since her diagnosis, she was content.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles were alone. Derek wrapped himself around Stiles, protecting him from any future dangers.

"I'm safe, Der." Stiles said.

"I know, but my wolf doesn't. It needs you close." Derek replied. Stiles kissed Derek. It was chaste but firm and reassuring.

"Then tell it, I appreciate the concern. I love it, too." Derek chuckled.

"I'll pass the message along."


	13. A Reason to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new school year begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.  
> Bucky and Steve adopting wasn't in the original plans, the idea came to me recently. So watch for their kids, they will be introduced in upcoming fics.  
> On another note, I don't want to end this series just yet. So I'm thinking of having Stiles stay in Brooklyn and attend college there.

A few days later, everything was back to normal. Madara and the rest of his accomplices had been arrested for charges of sabotage, additional charges were pending. Itachi had apologized to Bronwen personally, and dropped the offer in addition to paying for the damages. Bronwen could finally breathe and didn't have to worry about anyone trying to buy her out. 

A Taste of Home got a new look and freezer, but had the same delicious food. Bronwen was looking for someone to replace Sasuke.

"Please come in, Fu. Your resume was good." Bronwen greeted the young woman.

Alicia and Ryan were starting their first year of high school. Everyone else were either seniors or sophomores. It went well for a first day, and they even made a new friend named Hanabi.

The pack went to Central Park to have some fun. They enjoyed the fresh air and open space. It gave them time to let loose. When they tired out, they went back to their homes and fell asleep.

* * *

One day, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Derek, and Stiles went out on a group date. They went to Chinatown in Manhattan. They visited different food markets and vendors. Erica ran from vendor to vendor, checking out the various jewelry, clothing, and shoes. She even visited the stores.

"We need to come here more often." Stiles declared.

"I know, right?" Boyd said as he and Brett made themselves scarce. They didn't want to carry the bags. Erica came out of a store.

"Damn. I knew he would do this." she groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allison, Kira, Malia, Isaac, and Cora hung out. They headed to Times Square to explore. They went to the different stores and watched the bright, colorful billboards. They even checked the local attractions, planning to return another time.

"I've only ever really seen this on TV. It's amazing." Allison marveled.

"I'm going to raid the Barnes & Noble store," Isaac said, striding across the street. The girls weren't too far behind.

* * *

A few days later, the families and friends got together at A Taste of Home to celebrate Ryan's 14th birthday. It was decorated with bright blue balloons and streamers. Everyone ordered various dishes from the cafe from salad and soup, sandwiches, and pasta. Bronwen made her sister a chocolate cake with vanilla buttercream and blue sugar flowers.

They ate cake, played traditional party games, and gave their presents. Ryan got gift cards to her favorite stores, books, a new headsets, a video camera, and art supplies.

"Thank you all so much! I appreciate it." she smiled.

"Happy birthday, kiddo," Bucky smiled. Steve smothered her in a hug and she beamed. This was what family is supposed to be like.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. The brunette kissed his husband's shoulder.

"We are going to be parents. This is really happening." he marveled.

"I know. I thought we would never get here, but look at us now," Steve grinned, his smile lighting up Bucky's heart. Bucky kissed him hard.

"You're going to be an amazing dad. I know that much." Steve softened in his arms. He would raise a beautiful family with the man he loved.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new storm begins to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. ERoaC will be updated next.  
> While planning the next three fics in this series, the timeline gave me problems, so I decided to have them overlap. Marvel made it work with Iron Man and the Incredible Hulk, so I'm doing the same thing.  
> I know I am introducing several new characters lately, but I'm planning on giving them roles in future fics.

A few days after Ryan's birthday, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families gathered for breakfast with Isaac, Stiles, and Ryan. They had a traditional breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. They ate the hearty breakfast and talked to each other. During breakfast, Rose turned on the news and came upon breaking news.

"Again, this is breaking news out of the capital. Bruce Banner, renowned scientist and doctor, has gone missing." the newscaster announced.

"Does Tony know about this?" Stiles asked, reaching for the phone to call him. They all watched as the news story played out before them. Wherever he was, they all hoped that Bruce was safe.

* * *

At lunchtime, the teens gathered in the cafeteria at their usual table. Alicia and Ryan came to sit with them. Mason was blushing furiously while Liam teased him.

"So, Mason, how's that new boy? Got his number yet?" Liam teased. Mason blushed and slapped his friend.

"His name is Corey, and no. We barely know each other, jerk face." The others at the table either chuckled or cooed at him.

"You are all so embarrassing. Why am I friends with any of you?" Mason complained.

* * *

That afternoon, Danielle met her coworkers in the meeting room about the sales projections in relation to production.

"Mr. Stark, where is Tony?" she asked as Howard walked into the board room.

"He's running late, so I will step in for awhile until he gets here." Howard answered. The meeting continued until the door burst open. Everyone stood as men and women in C.I.A. jackets walked in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Danielle demanded.

"I am Loki Odinson. I am here to execute a warrant for the arrest of Anthony Stark for treason. If you are harboring him, you will be arrested for obstruction of a federal offense." a pale man with black hair answered.

"What?! My son would never commit treason. For what crime?!" Howard yelled.

"Sir, he has been helping enemies of the State. If he is not here, then we will use the warrant to search not only here but your residence. It works for both." Loki stated. The C.I.A. left and left Howard devastated. His son was a wanted man.

"Where is he?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person watched the news with a smirk. First, Banner was gone, and now, Stark was a wanted man. It was a beautiful sight.

"Oh, this is perfection. It is not even my birthday, but what a splendid gift!" they gloated before standing up. They had things to do and places to go.

"Showtime," they grinned.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. Bucky and Steve cuddled in the window seat. Steve sat in his husband's lap. Bucky was stressed about the C.I.A. searching his office. Steve tried to comfort him the best he could, but it was slow going.

"Have you heard from him? Pepper called and asked me if I'd seen him." Steve asked.

"No! Howard is losing his mind too, and the stocks are in a free fall. This mess is too much." he sighed.

"We should ask Stiles and Derek to look for the truth. They can do this." the blond suggested. Steve kissed his husband softly.

"Don't worry. This can be fixed."

Derek and Stiles laid on their bed. Stiles had just gotten off the phone with Danielle. The girl was staying at SI to help Pepper search for Tony, and wouldn't be home until late. 

Stiles snuggled into Derek's chest to ignore the elephant in the room. Thinking and worrying about their friends were stressful.

"Danielle is all over the place trying to find Stark. Today has been eventful." Stiles groaned.

"We'll most likely get called to help on this case. I don't know which side will call us first." Derek responded as he cuddled his boyfriend into his side.

"I love you, and if we do get sucked into this mess, I will do everything to protect you." Stiles smiled softly. This was only the calm before the storm. Soon, they would be in the middle of a national manhunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the ending! I'm trying to lead into the next fic!


End file.
